The Teacher's Lover
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Ed has taken his revenge on Fuhrer Mustang, and now, the Fuhrer's bent on teaching him the art of love. But despite all his attempts, falling in love doesn't come easily for the blonde, and it comes in a rather odd form. By being sent away. Will Roy be able to accept him back after he's given him away? Roy/Ed Leemons.


_Welcome one and all to the final installment of my Roy/Ed prostitution trilogy! Should I be begged to write a follow-up, I may include a single page epilogue later, but until that comes to pass, this is it! So enjoy. I own nothing except the plot. All rights to characters and the show Fullmetal Alchemist belong to __Hiromu Arakawa._

The Teacher's Lover

Roy kissed him potently. It ran through his blood, thick and heady, and awakened him more than any kind of alchohol or drug he'd ever taken had. "Roy," he murmured thickly, "Please, Roy. I want you."

The dusky-haired man smiled softly and slipped inside him, pulling Ed's lithe frame to his chest as he set a slow, yet thoroughly intense pace.

He could feel Roy in every part of him now, and he let out a little groan. Roy's breath began to come out in quick gasps, feeling the blond tight around him gave him a feeling of bliss, almost as if this were the first time all over again.

This was a dance they'd shared before, one the two of them knew well, and they rose and fell together, their bodies not only meshing but melding, their souls colliding as they stared into each other's eyes, captivated by such a strong, powerful pull.

Roy kissed across the younger man's face, across his shoulders, across his chest, teased and awakened the small pink nipples with his lips, tongue, and teeth as he caressed the soft, smooth skin of his torso.

The elder man ran his fingers through the long blond locks, captivated by the soft texture and the smell that was one unique to Edward alone.

Kissing his eyelids, Roy adjusted himself so that he brushed against the sensitive ball of nerves inside of his younger lover, and as Ed let out a gasp, the dusky-haired man let out a glorified sigh.

He could feel every muscle in his body tighten, and he gasped out, "Roy," as he tugged on the short, dusky hair.

Roy let out a husky moan, "Edward," and he tugged lightly on the blond's hair, as a sign of welcomed release.

They climaxed and fell together, and Roy never let go of Ed throughout the heady passion that they shared.

When they could speak again, Roy nuzzled Ed's cheek and whispered to him, "Do you love me, Edward?"

Shocked, Ed jerked his head up to look Roy in the eyes. "Hell no. Why the hell would I do that?"

The elder man sighed, and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, Edward. We'll talk more in the morning."

When Ed had fallen asleep in his arms, Roy kissed him softly and took him back to his room, tucking him in, the covers curled snugly around him.

Sitting down at Ed's desk, Roy composed a short letter to him.

"Dear Edward,

Don't bother looking for me when you awake. I'm going away on business just as soon as I finish this letter.

I'm having everything you'll want packed for you so all you'll have to do is leave.

The chef can prepare whatever you want for breakfast, I know how the two of you have grown close, and there will be a car waiting for you outside.

I am not sending you away. You've had enough torture for a lifetime. Go home to your brother and Ms. Rockbell.

Most of all, please be happy. Live your life how you want to, now that your wish has been fulfilled, both for revenge and for freedom.

Goodbye Forever,

I Will Never Stop Loving You,

Roy Mustang."

Sighing, Roy made sure none of his tears stained the words as he turned to go, glancing back at a sleeping Ed as he left.

As he closed the door behind him, he whispered to the young alchemist, "Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye forever."

Roy then went to where Riza had his car loaded and ready to go. And then he left, leaving Ed behind.

The blond awoke over an hour later and found the letter.

After reading it through twice, Ed dressed and headed for the kitchens, asked for French toast, eggs sunny-side up, and bacon with orange juice.

"We're all going to miss you, you know, Ed." The chef, Mario, told him sadly. "A lot of the other staff won't say it, but we _will_ miss you. I know I will especially. No one's ever appreciated my cooking more."

Ed sighed, but didn't say anything as he ate. After he had eaten as much as he could, he got off the school, and giving Mario a sad, backward glance, told him goodbye. Then he headed outside to where the car was waiting to take him home.

The actual journey was only a few hours, but it was exhausting. The driver didn't seem to want him to leave either. So when he finally arrived at the house, he was worn out.

Al greeted him with a sense of both apprehension and joy. "Welcome home, Brother."

Ed wasn't quite sure what to say to that. 'Home' was a relative term. Ed did his best to stay away from it mostly because of the unwelcome memories the term envoked.

Tired, Ed smiled at him wryly. "Hey, Al." He hugged his brother, "It's good to see you again." The driver took his sweet time taking Ed's meager belongings up to his room, and then to which he received payment, saying that he would miss him dearly, and then left. "So, how's Winry?" Ed asked him curiously.

Al darted his gaze left and right, avoiding looking his brother in the eye. "We're getting married."

Ed grinned, and patted him on the back. "I don't know why you're so worked up, Al, but congratulations." Al looked confused. "I stopped staring after her a while ago, Al. And I always thought you were better for her, no matter what I used to say."

It was then that Al gave Ed a smile. "Thanks, brother." After that, the younger of the two of them wondered, "So brother, why did the Fuhrer let you go home?"

Ed shrugged, and dug out the letter, handing it to Al. "Guess I've just done my time, Al." Then he let out a yawn.

Al read through the letter, and although he was concerned, he decided not to mention it until morning. "Brother, why don't you go up to bed and get some rest. You haven't slept much lately, have you?"

Agreeing with his brother, Ed let out another yawn and climbed the stairs to bed, stripping to his undershirt and boxers. Pulling out the band from his hair, he brushed through it and let it cascade freely down his back before he snuggled beneath the covers.

Later, Al heard sounds and came to check on him, and was shocked by what he heard. "Roy … please … Damn it … Quit teasing, you bas-TARD! ...Ungh … Yes … Roy … I love you … So much …"

Al left soon after, but the dream had just begun.

Ed tossed and turned, dreaming vividly of a woods, himself staying close to the path, but not on it, his bare legs brushing across the green, leafy undergrowth as he was clad only in his red boxers.

He felt rather than saw Roy as he kissed up Ed's spine and nipped at the blonde's neck.

"Roy…please…" He gasped out as he felt those hands trail up his arms and then watched the elder man as he darted through the trees, the color blue of his boxers the only sign he was even there.

"Damn it…" He declared as he suddenly heard that voice echoing in his ear and the blood pumped under his skin. He knew there were words, but he couldn't tell what they were saying.

He let out another gasp as he felt phantom hands run up both legs, then back down, teasing the already sensitive skin. When they trailed back up again, he hissed out, "Quit teasing, you bas-TARD!" The last half of the word came out as a shriek when the invisible hands whipped his red boxers from his form, exposing him to the calm afternoon air.

Before he could say another word, he felt himself being encased in a red-hot heat and attacked by a devilish and powerful muscle. "Ungh…" He groaned out as the devious appendage worked its magic.

Ed let his eyes roll back in his head as he felt three fingers enter him and brush against his prostate. "Yes…" he moaned invitingly as he was prepped, and when the phantom hands braced to turn over and take him, a phantom body pressed against him and into him as the invisible fingers were released.

"Roy…" Ed might've not been able to see the dusky-haired man, but he knew it was him as the two of them fell into perfect rhythm together.

As the phantom soul changed the angle so that he would strike against Ed's prostate with every plunge, the younger man felt the invisible body press up against him and pull him close. Those ghost-like hands splayed across his chest to tug and tease at Ed's sensitive pink nipples, awakening and relaxing him at the same time.

Ed could feel the both of them steadily climbing closer and closer to climax, and the words fell from his lips. "I love you…" He felt his body tense, his toes clench, and his body arch back into his phantom lover. "So much…"

With those last two words, they both came violently.

Ed opened his eyes blearily to the blinding light of the morning sun.

Letting out a sigh, Ed resolved himself to this fate. He was in love with Roy. Roy was, or at least used to be, in love with Ed. But Roy had told him to go home. And he'd chosen to leave. He decided that it was impossible to have what he wanted, and steeled himself before he walked down for breakfast.

Pinako hand it on the table but she'd already left for Rush Valley with Winry to make wedding plans. Al was sitting at the table when Ed came down.

As Ed poured himself orange juice and piled scrambled eggs onto his plate, Al declared a little hesitantly, "I-I think you should go after him."

Ed blinked, a little confused. "What?"

"I care about you, and I love you, Brother. You need him. So go get him."

"You don't mind that I'd be leaving again?" Ed looked at him incredulously.

"You'll come back, Brother." Al smiled at him brightly. "You always do."

"You're sure about this?" Ed asked to clarify.

"Yes, Brother, I am. It's obvious the two of you love each other very much."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "'The two of you'? What _about_ the two of us, Al? What makes you so sure that I love him back?"

Al sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "Don't play dumb with me, Brother. You were talking in your sleep. A lot. Yelling too." He smiled. "Now, I've done some research, and I know where he is. I say you go after him."

"Al, this is crazy. I can't exactly march in on him during his business trip."

"Brother, he's already back at the Fuhrer's Mansion. His trip lasted one night. You know him better than I do, Ed. Where would he be right now?"

"In his study, going through paperwork that Riza forced on him. It'll take him awhile. Several hours, actually. He always slacks off. After that, I don't know. He'd always call me in." Ed shrugged, then frowned. "Why am I telling you this, anyway? I'm not going after him."

"Hear me out, Brother. He let you go because he loves you. 'I Will Never Stop Loving You'. Here's what I want you to do. Go to the Fuhrer's Mansion. Go to his room. He'll go there anyway, even though he knows he sent you away. You just left yesterday. He's not already broken his habits, Brother."

Al stood, pulled him to his feet, and forced him out the door, out to where the car sat, and pushed him into the backseat.

He drives straight there, not bothering to make any side stops.

Ed yelled as he was dumped out by the back door of the mansion, and when he stood, he ran right into Mario.

He gave him a wink and let him in through the back door. "He's been grumpy since you left. He wouldn't even eat what I served him for breakfast. See that you do something about that, alright?"

Ed smiled, and promised he would as he snuck in and stealthily made his way into the Master Bedroom.

Shutting the door, he thought, _Might as well go out with a bang. Even if it does mean I'll get kicked out of here after this._

Crossing the room, he stripped, and arranging the bed and his body on top of it, he waited rather impatiently as his body became more turned on, prepping himself as he waited for the love of his life to return to his room.

The dusky-haired man crossed that threshold soon enough, the need for his own release obvious in his trousers.

Roy stood there stock still for a moment, his mouth gaping open. "E-Edward? I-I must be dreaming…"

Ed snickered, shifting so the dusky-haired alchemist could see how excited he was. "You just going to stare, or are you going to get over here, Roy?"

Smirking back at him, Roy crossed the room and jumped on him, clothing colliding with skin and lips meeting fiercely.

When they broke away for air, Roy fixed his mouth on the blonde's collarbone, and Ed groaned out as he tugged on the elder man's shirt, "You've got…too much clothing on…"

Ed pulled at the blue material and managed to unbutton it and without losing skin contact with him.

Sliding his fingers across Roy's chest, Ed slipped his fingers underneath the loose slacks, and underneath his boxers, he palmed his prize.

Taking Ed's mouth with his, Roy helped with the last bit of clothing covering the dusky-haired man's frame as they slipped away.

Then, pulling the band free from the blonde's hair, Roy ran his fingers through Ed's long hair, gasping into the younger man's mouth as their bodies touched flesh against flesh.

Moaning into Roy's mouth, the younger man told his elder lover, "I love you…I love you so much, Roy…"

"Now I _know_ this is a dream," Roy hissed out as he ground their hips together.

Lifting himself up to wrap his legs around Roy's waist, the blonde aligned himself up with the elder man's prominent member, and easing himself down, he called out, "_Please_ Roy, I need you…I want you…I _love_ you…please…make love to me…"

Roy heard his pleads, and kissed him deeply, he let himself slide in to Ed's already-slick, red-hot heat.

The dusky-haired man let out a surprised gasp, and sliding in deeper, whispered to him, "Even in my dreams, Edward," he tried to keep himself calm so as not to come, "you should _never_ have to prep yourself."

"His voice hoarse, Ed whispered out, "Roy, there's something I—"

"Shhh…Edward…"Roy pulled himself nearly all the way out to change the angle of his attention, and brushing across the younger man's ball of nerves, he quickened the pace, telling the blonde, "Hawkeye is going to wake me up any second now." He hissed out as he drew closer to climax, could feel Ed coming close as well, "I want to have all of this to myself that I can. The real Edward won't come back. He _hates_ me for what I've done."

"I _don't _hate you." The blonde alchemist bit back a moan, curling his toes as he tried not to cum. "I _love_ you, Roy."

And before either could move to say so, they both came violently, calling each other's names.

When Roy slid out of him, Ed curled up close to his dusky-haired lover and whispered, "Al and Winry are getting married. What do you think I should get them?"

Roy blinked, turning his heat to look at his blonde lover, completely shocked. "This wasn't—?" He couldn't get it out, but Ed knew what he meant.

"No." He kissed Roy's lips. "Not a dream."

"And you're really—?" Again, he couldn't get it out. But Ed understood.

"Yes, Roy. I'm really here." Ed smiled, snuggling closer.

"You're not going to—?" he still couldn't get it out.

"I'm not going to leave. No." The younger man smiled softly.

"You don't—?" The look in his eyes was one of worry.

"I could never truly hat you." Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's waist. "Never."

"Why did you—?" He was completely confused.

"Because I love you." Ed told him honestly.

"But I thought—?" Roy wanted confirmation.

"Last night. I never thought it was possible to teach someone how to love by backing away from them, but that's exactly what you did."

"I love you, Edward." The dusky-haired alchemist whispered."

"I love you too, Roy." Ed brought the elder man in for a searing kiss.

"And you're sure you're not—?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No, Roy. I'm not going to leave you again. I'm not going anywhere." Ed held tight to his elder lover. "Not without you, at least."

_As Fuhrer, you made a proposition that not only changed my life, but saved it as well, _Ed thought fondly as he looked up at his lover and wrapped himself around him. _Even though I was your prisoner seeking revenge, you cared for me anyway. Then, by sending me away, you became my teacher, taught me how to be your lover—taught me how to love you. Now I am a dreamer, hopeful for our future, and the lives we'll make together._

**A/N: Thank you so much, all of you, for reading the third installment of my Roy/Ed prostitution trilogy. If you haven't read the others, you're kinda nuts for starting here, but eh, whatever. That was your choice. The others are 'The Fuhrer's Proposition' and 'The Prisoner's Revenge', both posted on my profile. Thank you again for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
